Shin Godzilla
|-|Base Form = |-|First Form = |-|Second Form = |-|Third Form = |-|Humanoid Form = Summary Toho officially classifies this incarnation of Godzilla as Shin Godzilla (シン・ゴジラ Shin Gojira), which is the Japanese title of the film in which it appeared. In Shin Godzilla, it was proposed that Godzilla is some kind of prehistoric sea creature which found itself surrounded by nuclear waste on the sea floor in the 1950's and rapidly adapted to withstand it. As the creature evolved and began feeding on radioactive material, it gradually grew over a period of 60 years before taking on a form able to come onto land. After coming ashore, the creature continued evolving and growing until it sprouted arms and began standing upright. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown '| At least '''9-A '| At least '''High 8-C | At least 8-A, likely 7-C '''| Unknown''' Name: '''Shin Godzilla '''Origin: Godzilla Gender: Unknown Age: '''At least 1 million years old, likely older. '''Classification: Kaiju, prehistoric/irradiated sea creature. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, and Superhuman Stamina, Regeneration (at least Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1), Claws, Teeth, Dorsal Fins, Energy Manipulation (mainly just nuclear energy), Amphibious, Radioactivity (emits large amounts of ambient radiation and wherever he walks or unleashes his atomic breath becomes highly radioactive) Attack Potency: Unknown | At least ' Small Building level' physically (Collapsed buildings by just walking into them) | At least Large Building level '''physically (Stronger than before) | '''Multi-City Block level via Compressed Fire (Can quickly fill up hundreds of city blocks). Likely Town level '''with Atomic Breath | '''Unknown Speed: Unknown | At least Superhuman by virtue of sheer size, possibly higher '''while swimming | At least '''Peak Human, possibly Superhuman by virtue of sheer size, Unknown reactions | At least Superhuman+ to Subsonic on foot by sheer virtue of size, Unknown '''reactions | At least '''Superhuman+ to Subsonic '''on foot by sheer virtue of size '''Supersonic reactions (Able to catch fighter jets in mid-flight with his beam attacks) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown (Shin Godzilla, as far as we know, never fought another kaiju, thus it likely never had a chance to lift one.), but likely at least Class M by virtue of sheer size (118.5 meters tall and weighs 92,000 metric tons). Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Class KJ | At least Class MJ | At least Class MJ | Likely Class GJ by virtue of sheer size | Unknown Durability: Unknown | At least Small Building level | At least Large Building level | Possibly City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level (Invulnerable to his own Compressed Fire and conventional military firepower in general and was only barely injured by a GBU-43/B Massive Ordinance Air Blast, regeneration makes him difficult to kill) | Unknown Stamina: Unknown | High | High | High | High, gradually decreases by using his Nuclear Energy before he enter on hibernation | Unknown Range: Unknown | Several Meters due his size in melee combat | Several Meters due his size in melee combat |Several Meters due his size in melee combat | Hundreds of meters with its energy attacks | Unknown Standard Equipment: 'None 'Intelligence: Animalistic behaviors, such as going berserk when attacked. Weaknesses: * The nuclear fission inside Godzilla's body generated such a large amount of heat that he needed to return to the ocean to cool down. * If his energy is entirely depleted, Godzilla must enter a state of suspended animation which lasts for 15 days in order to restore his energy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Compressed Fire= |-|Atomic Breath= |-|Dorsal Plate Photon Beams= |-|Tail Beam= |-|Self-Mutation= |-|Phased-Array Radar= *'Condense Fire:' Godzilla's upper jaw then unhinges from his lower jaw, which splits apart to make room for the beam to be fired. Black smoke then pours out of Godzilla's mouth, which then ignites into a stream of flame as nictitating membranes cover Godzilla's eyes, presumably to protect them from the intense light given off by the fire. The fire condenses into the Atomic Breath. *'Atomic Breath:' Shin Godzilla retains the character's trademark atomic breath. When firing his atomic breath, Godzilla's body emits a purple glow, which is concentrated around his dorsal plates. Godzilla's upper jaw then unhinges from his lower jaw, which splits apart to make room for the beam to be fired, is capable of slicing through buildings and aircraft and destroying them instantly. Once focused, the beam has incredible range, though the fire produced when it is unfocused can quickly fill up hundreds of city blocks as well. *'Dorsal Plate Photon Beams :' Shin Godzilla can also redirect his atomic energy to fire numerous purple beams from in between his dorsal plates. These beams are capable of destroying objects hundreds of feet above Godzilla, and are comparable to his atomic breath in power. *'Tail Beam :' Shin Godzilla's atomic energy can also be redirected and fired from the tip of his tail. This beam is apparently fired from a mouth on the vestigial "face" at the end of Godzilla's tail. Unlike the dorsal plate beams, the tail beam can be fired at the same time as Godzilla's atomic breath, allowing him to strike multiple targets at once. *'Self-Mutation :' One of Godzilla's most unique abilities is his capacity to self-mutate. While all other organisms mutate and evolve gradually over countless generations, Godzilla has the ability to mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situation. According to characters in the film, Godzilla is the most evolved creature on the planet, possessing eight times the genetic information of human beings. *'Phased-Array Radar:' According to an American scientist, Godzilla possesses a "phased-array radar" which allows him to detect threats without even needing to see them. Godzilla utilized this to shoot down drones trying to observe him while he was hibernating. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Neutral Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Immortals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Mutants Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7